Talk:Episode 169: Blue Flame Gaillard/@comment-9801674-20140413072207
What's that smell? Smoke?...oh! It's Kai's kitchen! We're back with Vanguard, in Kai's (or Miwa's?) apartment, a place we've never seen before and I think is super keen! :D Miwa's sipping out of his custom mug while he and Kai talk about their future plans...t.to find Aichi, of course! Nothing about moving in or anything...eheh. Kai himself is cooking some sweet fried rice. I gotta say...that's a good first step to making me like Kai again. Always enjoyed his cooking. :3 While Miwa's munching and listening to Ultra Rare on TV (gag), a thought enters Kai's thoughts: PSY Shop! Yeah, that's right. The very shop where Aichi went to and met the sisters, Kourin, Suiko and Maggot...that was her name, right? Well Kai decides to leave Miwa...in the apartment, not for...ya know, nevermind! He leaves to try to find the shop and some answers. Let's see if he can! In no time at all, he reaches the shop to find the same floating promo cards, and not a soul in sight. Except... This guy. Everyone, meet Olivier Gaillard. Champion of the European Circuit, as Kai explains. You see, as Kai traveled the world, he Reversed enough poor souls to form an army. Though a few ragtag bunch of teams have taken up arms to stop them. Gaillard was at the spearhead of his front in Europe. But what business does he have here? Well, he came to see Kai, and to bring up the subject of Aichi. It seems Gaillard has a lot of respect for him, which makes Kai deam him worthy to be a Mate...Gaillard practically spits at that offer and reveals that he isn't alone in his own position, but a member of the "Quatre Knights". (Fun Fact: Quatre means 4 in French! :D ) He states the knights are "chosen ones", members of a higher order. They seem to guard a secret relating to Aichi's dissapearance, and Gaillard came to ask Kai to stop looking for Aichi. Kai's answer: No (In English). Gaillard's retort? FLAME ON! He activates the Seal of Oric...err I mean Holy Prominence Prison to keep Kai from fleeing from a cardfight. He's determined to destroy Kai's will, and stop his search for Aichi. And thus starts the epic battle between Kai and Gaillard as they stand up "Le" Vanguards! (Cue Fitting Fight Theme!) Royal Paladin Seekers vs...Gold Paladin Liberators?! It seems to be Aichi's deck too from the looks of the build, Marron, Phallon, Zenith, Star Rain. A sign of his bond with Aichi...or is he just a fanboy in disguise? >> Well, the proof shows itself that this is most likely Aichi's deck when he rides the King of Knights in the exact same fashion Aichi would: Monarch Alfred returns in all his armored glory...still can't move I see. Maybe you should have went for Round Table pizza today instead. Well, Kai meets the king with Sing Saver's Legion, Blaster Blade, and his super special awesome Restand...Soulmate Legion! (Note: This will count as a Mate on the counter because Kai said it in such a way) However, even with his union, Kai came just a bit too short of piercing through Gaillard's guard. And now it's time for him to counterattack with Alfred's Limit Break....but the cards that have entered the field didn't come from Aichi's deck but Gaillard's and it seems one of them is a new Liberator unit: Blue Flames Liberator: Percival........which means I have to get him...I have to...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *slaps self*...I can cry over my wallet later! GRRRRR Bushitroll! Between the king and Percival's attacks, they managed to defeat Sing Saver, and Kai experanced JUDGEMENT! A skill that only Angels of Crux...I mean Quatre Knights may employ. When one reaches 6 damage and loses, they experance extreme pain! Not quite the same as having their soul sucked out, but effective enough. However, Kai manages to withstand it...just barely, but he does. Gaillard parts with Kai by giving him one last warning: As long as he persues Aichi, he will always be there to burn him. Yeah, that's an effective threat if I ever saw one. It tells me two things: One, the Quatre Knights are serious. And Two, Gaillard's a pyromaniac. :/ After Gaillard vanishes in the path of radiance, Kai collapses on the ground, mumbling he has to warn the others of these knights and the dangers they bring. But where are the other knights? Will Kai regain enough strength to warn Naoki and the others? ...I can safely say we're in for trouble. See you doods next time. ---- Today's Mate Counter: 17! (missed one lol) Status quo has been restored.